thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristver Redgrave
Basic Info Name: Tristver Redgrave Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 16 Height: 5'11 Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Appearance and Personality Appearance: With a strong jawline that brings out his nose, giving him an aura of intimidation, Tristver was renowned for being a serious killer. Bushy eyebrows that make his eyes appear dangerous, equivocal, and significant, Tristver makes people want to cower away from him in the deepest corner. On top of that, his defined abs and treasure trail makes him appear as a deadly incubus of District 1. Personality: Like his appearance suggests, Tristver has rarely cracked a smile. He has maximized determination on his Career Schools and has high expectations for himself. He demands authority when he walks and talks. He treats other people like they are thread on his jeans: common and useful for making him look good. He treats those higher than him with respect, and will not hesitate to do anything to make him go forward in the Games and in Life. Backstory Tristver was born to a fanatic Hunger Games family. His mom and dad were news anchors in District 1's only news TV channel and his grandmother a past Victor. Thus being so, he grew up with the talk of death all around him, but he paid no heed to them. His parents were disappointed in his lack of enthusiasm for the Hunger Games. However, he had a mentality in his mind that no-one in his family could get hurt, they were invincible; but that soon changed. After all, he was just a 5 year old when his sister was reaped. His sister was a kind gentle 12 year old girl. She had a unique love for gems, especially diamonds. One might think she was vain, but she was gentle to all and had a fierce hatred to bullies in the Career School. Her parents forced her to go to the Career School when she was 8, though she always stayed away from the weaponry and instead focused on the less important classes. When she was 12, she unexpectedly got reaped and her parents did nothing to stop it but were instead jubilant. That soon changed when she was the first tribute to die in the Hunger Games. The jubilant parents soon became critical of her, calling her a 'disgrace' and 'District 1's only failure'. The poor 5 year old Tristver didn't even know his sister was dead, and would often cry himself to sleep waiting for her to come back. When he did know, his asthma kicked in. He convulsed to the ground and was on the brink of death. He was taken to the hospital, but was in a coma for 3 years. When he woke up on that fateful day, he was never the same. That 5 year old seemed to age mentally along with physically during his coma. He voluntarily went to the Career School with an unknown determination to his parents, but deep down he knew he was doing this for his sister. He would push himself to the limit and break barriers that prevented his full potential, but he could never get rid of his asthma and he hated that. His asthma reminded him of his sister, the loss he went through and the pain. So he pushed himself harder, but still that asthma remained there. Until one day, he pushed himself so hard that his asthma finally was gone, and with his asthma gone his morals did as well. He had forced himself to become a cold killer with no link to the past. A shell of that 5 year old boy. That cold killer soon volunteered to be in the Games with an expressionless face. No emotion was seen, and no emotion was felt in his heart. The Games Weapons: Swords, Spears, Machetes Fears: Failure of his 'Duty', Asthma coming back, National Embarrassment, His Past Strengths: Weaponry, Determination, Speed/Running, Cold Heart, Suspicious Weaknesses: Swimming, Fauna, Climbing, Out of Control Anger, Cold Heart Token: Sister's Diamond Bracelet Alliance: Careers Interview Angle: He wants to appear as distant, cold, and as a killer. He wants to appear as confident that he will win. In doing so he hopes to appeal to those who believe in his abilities. Bloodbath Strategy: Run straight to a sword while pushing tributes down. After grabbing the sword go ahead and start eliminating the weak ones while to make sure to eliminate most of the Anti-Careers. Games Strategy: Hunt down the Anti-Careers because they will be the biggest problem. When they are gone, create 'accidental' deaths for the rest of the Careers and hunt down the last of the loners. When the feast happens, stay in the Cornucopia and camp there. Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:16 year olds